Here's Nova Scotia!
by NewBrunswickXNovaScotia
Summary: It's been some time since New Brunswick and Nova Scotia were accidentally broken up by their creator, but Nova Scotia still wants more revenge on her. He has transported her to his universe, and waits until the dark of night to unleash even more vehemence onto her. Nova Scotia has hatched a few new torture methods, as well as some old favourites. More fright... more gassiness!


**Here's Nova Scotia!**

I opened my eyes gradually, yawning loudly and smacking my lips. "Good morning," I greeted myself, still half-asleep. Then I awoke fully, and suddenly realized where I was. I was in the Benjamins' house again! I gasped in shock, and screamed so noisily that people in the immediate vicinity of the house could hear me.

I scanned around the room hastily, breathing out rapidly. "What… Who… Where… How…" Then I stared out in front of myself. "Heh. At least the family aren't here right now." Especially not Nova Scotia. I had become very scared of Nova Scotia after what he'd done to me previously. I decided not to raise suspicion again by being as discreet as possible, so I decided to curl up on Ontario's bed with a book. But first, I needed some breakfast. I cooked myself a bacon sandwich with brown sauce and brewed myself a cup of tea. I selected a book from the shelf and carried all my things with me back to the bedroom. I munched on my sandwich and sipped my tea, flipping the pages of the book as I ate and drank.

By late morning, I'd gone through about a quarter of all the books in the Benjamins' house. To avoid igniting distrust in the Benjamins' minds, I neatly tidied them up after I had read them. I couldn't do anything else without making them think I was up to some shady stuff in their home, so like last time, I took cover under Quebec's bed.

At a restaurant in downtown Riverville, Nova Scotia was ordering quite a bunch of things! He ordered a three-cheese garlic pizza, several pots of baked beans, extra-spicy Buffalo wings, noodles in clam and crab broth, a cup of fresh milk, spicy beef tacos and breakfast burritos, some artichokes, several cups of Brussels sprouts, cottage pie, and sausage casserole. "And the usual…" he concluded, "Your finest-quality lobster with extra meat, juice and flavour!" "Yes, Sir…" the waiter chuckled nervously, sweating fretfully. Manitoba, Ontario, Quebec and New Brunswick all gazed at him in confusion.

Once Nova Scotia's big buffet of food had arrived, he began to gorge on everything. He swilled the noodles and broth, chomped down on the tacos, burritos and vegetables, polished off the pie, casserole and pizza, scoffed all the baked beans and wings and gulped down his milk. And now the finishing touch… The premium lobster with added juice, meat and hint. He cracked open the lobster, scooped up the meat with his hand and munched on it noisily. The meat squelched and oozed with juiciness as he dug it up, chewed it into a pulp and gulped it down.

New Brunswick watched in horror as her ex-husband guzzled down his enormous feast. He was harming himself by eating so much food! Manitoba, Ontario and Quebec all exchanged poker faces with each other. They didn't know what to say.

The Benjamins all left the restaurant, with Nova Scotia satisfied from eating such a gigantic dinner. "Mmm… Such tastiness will be remembered for years to come," he warbled. Manitoba, Ontario, Quebec and New Brunswick all sweated anxiously, giggling fretfully.

I was still hiding underneath the bed when night arrived. The sharp chirping of crickets reverberated outside. I lay in anxiety on the comfy carpet, staring up into blackness.

Manitoba, Ontario, Quebec and New Brunswick returned home. I heard them talking in the living room. They were making plans for the night ahead. Manitoba, Ontario and Quebec were going to the South Riverville Leisure Centre, as a big party was being held there, and there were going to be water flumes, fountains, spray-jets and children's inflatables, which were perfect for three immature young men like them. They debated on whether they should get into their swimming shorts at home and leave for the leisure centre right away, or go to the leisure centre first and get changed over there. Eventually, they decided on the former, and they set off for a night of juvenile fun and games.

New Brunswick, on the other hand, had something more serious planned for the night. She was going to see a musical at the Riverville Theatre with Saskatchewan, her boyfriend. She ate something quick so she wouldn't be hungry when she got there. Saskatchewan arrived, and the couple left for the night.

I was all alone in the Benjamins' house, which was drenched in darkness. I was still hiding under the bed, so as to not raise the Benjamins' doubt. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I heard a car pull up outside the house. My anxiety raced up again as I heard footsteps approaching the front door; angry and harsh footsteps. "Oh, God, no," I begged. "Please, no." Was it who I thought it was? I remembered Nova Scotia's cross warning from last night, when he was in the psychiatric ward. "I'LL BE BACK!" he had shouted furiously at me. I quaked in distress as it played back in my mind like a voice recording.

I heard a huff of wrath from the kitchen, which made me shiver in anticipation. I heard a suit being removed, a shirt, tie, gown and kilt being whipped on, a ribbon being knotted twice, and some socks and shoes being put on. "Eek…" I whimpered in fear. Common sense told me to stay under the bed.

I heard the door open and close. Was it…? It wasn't him, was it? It couldn't be. I stayed put under the bed, shivering silently. Regrettably, I got a cramp in my legs from being stuck in the same position for a long time, so I decided to budge them.

Unfortunately, as I stirred my legs, they made a scratching sound on the carpet. Nova Scotia heard the din and that menacing orange blaze returned in his eyes. He grinned evilly and pulled back the curtain on the bed, revealing my hiding place. "Oh, shit…" I cursed faintly as he grabbed me by the nape of my neck, making it turn red.

Nova Scotia held me down on the bed, pulling my shirt up to where my chest area began. He slackened his ribbon and straightened it out. I looked in the direction of the audience. "I think you all know what's going to happen now, don't you?" I asked them sarcastically. Nova Scotia tossed himself back. Letting out a deep, hollering roar of vehemence, he scourged me with the ribbon, cutting my skin and making them ooze small creeks of blood. "Ahhhhhhh!" I cried out vociferously, tears streaming from my eyes. Nova Scotia ignored my suffering. He took my arms and gave them a few good lashings, turning them red and bloody. More tears drove down my face; the pain felt like acid being poured onto a raw wound. He then took my legs and beat them into rubicund, blood-caked pulps. My silent tear-shedding turned into gasping blubbering, with even more tears pouring down my face. Nova Scotia whipped every part of my body so that they all turned rosy and blood-spattered. My stomach and face were the worst areas to be flagellated; the soreness was comparable to being dunked into searing-hot lava, fresh from the volcano.

Nova Scotia meandered his ribbon on the floor, pointing to it. "Arise, you conniver!" he screamed shrilly, his bad breath blustering onto my face. One half of me resisted, but the other half told me to follow his command. "Uh…" I moaned, getting up from the bed and taking a few steps around. But it was pitch-black, and I couldn't see a thing. Nova Scotia capitalized on the obscurity in his favour. Snaring the ribbon around my feet, I tripped up and came down crashing to the ground.

Nova Scotia rolled me onto my back, and he fetched the ribbon from the floor. He draped it over his shoulders and stood above me, his back facing me. "Oh, no…" I thought to myself in dismay. Suddenly, he broke wind lowly, a brown cloud of sulphur gas gusting onto my face. Everything he'd eaten at the restaurant came out of his backside in a bass-like, extremely stinky fart. "Eww!" I complained loudly, the reeking gas entering my nose. Nova Scotia smiled callously. I predicted that what he'd eaten was that first-class lobster with extra meat, juice and flavour. He licked his lips with gusto. "The finest lobster, blessed with added meat, juice and flavour…" he crooned, letting another huge one rip on me. "Mmm! So succulent!" I'd predicted right! "Am I psychic?" I wondered, as Nova Scotia released a stinking gas blast onto me again.

Nova Scotia added a new, even more repulsive twist to this 'gassing'. He lodged his rear on my face. Draping the ribbon over his shoulders again, he ripped a steamy, juicy wind explosion onto me, another cloud of 'chocolate dust' emanating from his behind. I reviled and writhed around in agony, squalling with the awful stench. Nova Scotia relaxed and cut the cheese on me again. He seemed to have held that one in all day, as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew-whee…" I grumbled, trying to bear the horrible smell. Nova Scotia smiled sadistically, and he released another reeking fart onto my face.

He decided to upgrade this 'torture from gas' even further. He stood up and pulled down his knee-length shorts down to his ankles, revealing a pair of white panties. (I thought he didn't wear anything under there?) He sat back down on my face and cut a putrid blast all over me, a cloud of 'chocolate powder' billowing from his posterior. The back of his panties blew out. "Ugh, what's that?" I wondered in disgust. Nova Scotia calmed himself and ripped another malodourous wind blast on my face, the back of his panties gusting out again.

My face was going green from the terrible stink. "Oh no!" I groaned to myself. I'd only just recovered from queasiness – and now I was going to fall ill again! Nova Scotia didn't know this, of course. He let loose another sulphurous eruption, the back of his panties blustering out once more.

Nova Scotia stood me back up, but he kept his knee-length shorts down around his ankles. He re-draped his ribbon over his shoulders and turned his back on me. "Is he going to rip a big one?" I thought in anxiety.

Nova Scotia bent down slightly, so that his white panties were clearly visible. I stared at him for a few seconds in dread…

My fears were confirmed. Nova Scotia ripped a fart so noisy, so stinky and so deep-pitched that the whole room turned brown and stank like a cesspit. The back of his panties blustered out. My eyes watered and my stomach churned. "Oh, man!" I complained loudly, trying to fan away the reeking air. Nova Scotia chuckled heartily. "Deep and destructive, just like the Halifax Explosion!" he giggled, letting out a lower-pitched gas blast, which created a deeper brown sulphur cloud. The back of his pants gusted out again. I was astounded by the comparison he'd made. "Halifax Explosion, huh?" I thought, as he cut the cheese loudly again, browning the air even more, the back of his panties blowing out once more. My nausea was worsening every minute.

Nova Scotia pulled up and re-fastened his knee-length shorts, seized me and dragged me over to the bed, burying me under the duvet, but he left a large opening. He placed both his legs down the sides of the bed and draped the ribbon over his shoulders again. He broke wind into the opening, browning the limited supply of air inside. "Hah-hah…" I gasped, wanting some fresh air, my eyes spilling tears. Nova Scotia moistened his lips once more. "Extra-meaty, extra-juicy lobster with added flavour does me a great favour…" he crooned joyfully, letting loose another windy explosion into my face. "You loving this, sweet?" he asked in a fake amiable voice, letting loose another sulphurous fusillade. "No! Not at all!" I shrieked determinedly. "No? Hmm?" he tweeted, looking upset. "Well, I shall continue, no matter what," he smiled viciously, farting vociferously again. "Oh, for the love of Canada…" I grumbled, and he ripped yet another steamy and juicy gas detonation.

"Your dessert's coming up," he said, like a waiter at a restaurant. "Mmm. What is it?" I asked, having a very sweet tooth. "Chocolate mud pie dusted with cocoa powder!" he cackled, letting a whopper rip into my face, with a huge cloud of 'chocolate dust' turning the restricted air supply a chocolate brown. "Ugh!" I complained loudly. My face was now the same shade of green as a lucky Irish shamrock. "He just gets gassier and gassier every time," I lamented to the audience, as he farted noisily in my face again.

Nova Scotia exhaled a massive sigh of relief. "It felt so good letting out all that gassiness, didn't it, my beauty?" he hummed, patting his stomach. His paunch gave a rumble of agreement, and Nova Scotia let another great big one rip in my face. "Ah-hah-hah-hah," I sobbed deplorably, trying to tolerate the awful stench.

Longing for some fresh air, I quickly whipped off the duvet and dashed out of the house, screaming like crazy and feeling sick from all that farting he did in my face. He stared out at me from the Benjamins' front door, looking surprised. He growled vehemently and fetched a frying pan from the kitchen utensil cupboard, then shut the door behind himself and chased after me.

I rushed through the shadowy streets of Riverville at night, panting heavily as I ran. I had to get away from Nova Scotia as far away and as quickly as I could. I zipped through alleyways and long residential streets so that he wouldn't be able to see (and catch) me on the main roads, which was where I thought he was trying to find me. I ran in many different directions to try and lose him.

Eventually, when I thought he'd gone, I rushed into the South Riverville Leisure Centre, which to my surprise was completely dark and empty. The main swimming pool – the one that was bigger and deeper than the smaller children's pool - still had the kids' inflatables and the water flumes were still running, but there was no one there – not even Manitoba, Ontario and Quebec. The usual upbeat music wasn't playing on the stereo speakers, either. I assumed they'd gone back to the house. When I ran into the main pool area, the lights sensed my presence and automatically flicked on.

Nova Scotia rushed through the entrance doors, carrying his frying pan. He leaped over the turnstiles and ran down the corridors leading up the area immediately before the main pools, with the changing cubicles, baby changing areas and lockers.

I spotted a ladder that led up to a balcony enclosed by metal fences and railings. "Maybe if I go up there and knock the ladder down immediately afterwards, he won't get me," I thought to myself. Heeding my own advice, I speedily ascended the ladder onto the balcony and knocked down the ladder afterwards straightaway, so Nova Scotia wouldn't be able to reach me. I stood at the fence, holding onto it carefully, looking downwards, and giggling joyfully. "I think I'm safe now," I smiled.

Suddenly the doors to the main pools burst open and Nova Scotia rushed in with his frying pan, the disturbingly familiar, ominous orange radiance in his eyes. I laughed mockingly at him, making 'loser' signs with both my hands and putting them on my forehead. "Ha ha ha. You can't do shit, bro!" I taunted him, and he paced up and down the poolside, his shiny orange eyes glaring at me, the frying pan in his hand. "You can't do shit, bro!" He kept on pacing up and down the poolside, his orange gleaming eyes still staring at me, the frying pan in his hold. I kept on jeering at him.

Then he stopped at the spot right below me, and glared menacingly at the ladder on the floor. "Oh, shit… I forgot something very important…" I moaned lamentably. Nova Scotia stomped over to the ladder, hoisted it back up to the balcony and elatedly and slowly climbed up. He had just exposed my 'genius' plan's fatal flaw.

My eyes turned slowly to him, and then I turned my head to him, too. "Oh, fuck," I swore, catching sight of his shiny orange eyes. He rushed up to me, the frying pan behind his back, and locked me up in his meaty arms. He took me by the shoulders and gusted a blast of bad breath onto me. "Eww," I complained. "You have any mints with you?" "No," Nova Scotia replied firmly. "My breath's better stinky!" He blew even more halitosis onto me, and I writhed around in disgust. He stuck me firmly in place with his arms. Nova Scotia bombarded me with more gales of foul breath to my face. To make it even more revolting, he thrust my mouth open and forced some of his halitosis into it, which made my nausea even stronger, the food squelching inside my stomach.

Nova Scotia clutched my shoulders tightly. "You want some bacon? Some tasty fried Canadian bacon?" he asked sweetly. "Huh? But isn't it a bit too late in the day to have breakfast?" I replied, confused. Just then, he whacked me across the face with the frying pan, making blood spritz everywhere. "Ha ha! You little twat!" Nova Scotia laughed deviously. I yelped in pain and rubbed my face. Nova Scotia gave me another smack with the pan, this time on my extremity. Blood whizzed around again. "Ow!" I cried, rubbing the injured area. "You fucking twat!" Nova Scotia cursed furiously. He slapped my arms and legs with the pan, making blood fly all over the place. I rubbed the affected areas to soothe the ache.

Nova Scotia then threw me onto the floor. I sat up, curled into a ball, shivering fearfully. Nova Scotia crouched down beside me and banged my head with the pan repeatedly, making blood zip everywhere. "You bastard," he yelled with each pang. "You little shit." My head was now a rosy pink pulp. "You bitch. You stupid fuck!" He whacked my head even harder now, with even more blood flying everywhere and my head was turning into a bloody red mush. "You shitty piece of crap!"

Now came the final blow. "YOU FUCKING DISGRACE!" he swore furiously with each bang, making blood splatter onto the walls. My head was now like a red lake of blood, and it was caking my hair. "Ah-ah-ow!" I howled in agony, rubbing the injured area. He took my face, built up a huge gob of saliva in his mouth, and then spat it all out onto my face, with some of the saliva seeping into my eyes, blurring my vision. "Eugh," I moaned. Nova Scotia huffed with disgruntlement, his arms folded and his face in the air.

I wiped the saliva from my eyes with a tea-towel, flapped my arms extremely fast and soared out of the main pool area and through the corridors. I landed at the place where a few vending machines were, and I got running again. I dashed around in various directions so that Nova Scotia wouldn't be able to find me.

Eventually, I came across a storage room. I opened the door, ran inside and shut the door again. The room was filled with janitors' things – mops, buckets, cleaning liquids. It was completely dark, so I stepped back carefully to the very back of the room, behind a shelf jammed with cardboard boxes.

A long time passed. I thought that meant I'd finally lost Nova Scotia for once, and he had probably given up on finding me again. I smiled blissfully. "He'll never find me in here. No-one who visits the swimming pool normally would ever go inside. It's perfect." I smiled joyfully once more.

However, a few minutes after I'd said that, I heard some footsteps outside. They sounded disturbingly familiar. "Oh no…" I moaned to myself softly. Had he found me again? I heard the door being hacked away at, and wood chips sprayed onto the floor. I went out in front to see what was going on.

Small rays of light squeezed through the dents in the door. More wood chips spilled onto the floor, and the door continued to be chopped at. I shuddered nervously; was it who I thought it was?

Finally, the door was hacked at so much it created a huge rectangular hole, and Nova Scotia stood at it, his hands on the door frame, smirking maliciously, his ominous, shining orange eyes piercing into my soul. "Here's Nova!" he exclaimed noisily and maliciously, his white teeth and orange eyes glimmering dazzlingly. "Not this shit AGAIN!" I cried out loud, my arms drooping at my sides.

Nova Scotia scuttled up to me excitedly, and grabbed me by the shoulders. "What now?" I wondered rather angrily. He pulled the front of his kilt up and stuffed my head under it. "Oh, God, no!" I wailed. I could see details on his knee-length shorts; stitches, the grain of the fabric, the engraving on the fastening button, and crotch lines. He kept me under there using his hand.

Nova Scotia pulled down his shorts to his ankles, so that I could see his white panties. I could see the stitching and hems. "Ugh, it stinks of farts down here," I complained. Nova Scotia giggled joyfully, and he pulled his shorts back up, re-fastening the button.

"Now for the other side…" he laughed evilly. He took me out and forced me under the back of his kilt. It stank even more than the front. I could see the outline of his backside. He held me in place using his hand again. "Eww, it stinks even more like farts on this side!" I grumbled loudly. Nova Scotia smiled cruelly. "It does, doesn't it, dear?" he tweeted. Of course, I agreed with him.

At that moment, Nova Scotia ripped a steamy, juicy wind blast, a cloud of 'cocoa powder' emanating from his rear. And I just HAD to be down there… "Eh-hah-hah!" I wheezed for fresh air, my vision browning. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" Now my face was as green as the hills and highlands of Cape Breton. The crotch area of his shorts heated up with the warm gassiness. Tears built up in my eyes, and some of them spilled down my face. I began to cry sorrowfully. Why, oh why, oh why, had I ever split up New Brunswick and Nova Scotia? Then all this chaos and torturing wouldn't have happened.

He pulled down his shorts back to his ankles again, revealing his white panties once more. I could see the contour of his derriere even more clearly. He cut the cheese loudly and in a very low pitch, making a dark brown cloud of 'chocolate powder' gust from his behind. The back of his panties blew out. "No!" I blubbered, trying to cope with the sordid stink. Nova Scotia only giggled sadistically. He let another big one rip in my face, a disgusting mud-brown sulphur cloud blustering from his backside. The back of his panties gusted out again. I wailed despondently, warm tears streaming down my face. At this rate, I would probably not live to see the next day, because I was suffocating. Nova Scotia let yet another windy blast loose onto my face. An even darker brown cloud of sulphur gas emanating from his other end, and the back of his panties blustered out again.

By now, the crotch area of Nova Scotia's knee-length shorts was as hot as an ignited barbecue, and it stank like a century's worth of sewage. I freed myself from the back of his kilt and stood back a few steps, finally being able to catch some fresh air. But my relief was short-lived. Nova Scotia re-draped his ribbon over his shoulders and bent down slightly once again. "Oh, God, not again," I moaned to myself.

Nova Scotia let one rip. And it was an enormous one. I mean ENORMOUS. It was extremely loud, deep and malodourous. The whole room browned and stank profoundly of sulphur. I began to gasp for fresh air once again, my eyes spilling tears. Now my face was as green as a wilted spinach. He loved to call these kinds of huge, devastating farts he made his "Halifax Explosions". (Which is kind of disrespecting his province's history, isn't it? I mean, thousands of people were killed by the real Halifax Explosion, and the entire north of Halifax was destroyed. So he's basically mocking everything and everyone who was affected by the explosion by releasing farts as big as the explosion itself. Interesting fact: The Halifax Explosion was the biggest man-made blast before the atomic bomb was dropped in 1945…). My stomach churned, the food squelching inside.

Nova Scotia exhaled a huge sigh of relief, and pulled up his knee-length shorts back up, fastening the button again. "Oh, that felt so good," he murmured, drumming his stomach. "You thinking the same too, dear?" His stomach gave a growl of agreement, and he let another one rip into my face, a revolting dark brown cloud of sulphur gas gusting from his rear. "Ugh…" I complained, trying to cope with the appalling stench.

I leaped out of the door, flapped my arms really fast again, and soared around the leisure centre once more. Like the previous two times, I flew in tangling directions so that Nova Scotia wouldn't be able to spot me that easily. I landed in the room leading out to the main pools and rushed to the very back of the room, where the showers were. I spun around really quickly to get changed into my pink swimming costume, as is the convention in this game. I stepped inside the shower furthest to the left, slid the door shut and waited, leaning against the side of the shower.

After quite a long time, I heard some frighteningly recognizable footsteps coming into the room. I began to tremble with dread. It was Nova Scotia, wasn't it? I hoped to hell it wasn't him. I clasped my hands together in prayer, shivering.

Looking to my right, I tried not to catch even a little glimpse of who it was. I embraced myself, still trying not to see.

Suddenly, the door crashed open. I looked and gasped in horror. I was right. It was Nova Scotia! "IT'S NOVA SCOTIA TIME!" he roared noisily, his orange shiny eyes and glimmering white teeth blinding me. "Oh, fuck no!" I groaned, my arms slumping by my sides.

He stepped inside and slid the door closed. Nova Scotia turned on the hot water tap, grinning deviously, and lukewarm water began to run. It soon became hotter, and steam began to billow, fogging up the glass. I cringed in the corner, because now the water was so hot it could scald me.

Nova Scotia draped his ribbon over his shoulders and turned his back on me. He let a huge one rip, making a cloud of 'cocoa powder' emanate from his backside, and fogging up the glass even more. "Oh, man," I moaned. The air smelled of rotten eggs. Nova Scotia giggled and cut the cheese again, misting up the glass even more. The air now stank of stale waste. "Oh, fuck…" I swore in complaint, and I began to gasp for fresh air. Nova Scotia chuckled heartily, and he let loose another wind blast, the glass behind him fogging up so much I couldn't see a thing behind it. Now the air began to stink of a sewer again. I was suffocating, pining for some clean air. Nova Scotia let another one rip into my face, a disgusting mud-brown cloud of sulphur gas gusting from his behind, and completely misting up the glass. "Ah-hah-ah-hah-ah-hah!" I wheezed, my breathing short and forced.

Nova Scotia grabbed me by the shoulders and thrust me under the steaming-hot water. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I howled in agony, my skin becoming red and burnt. "Heh heh heh," Nova Scotia sneered, his arms folded. He let a stinky, high-pitched fart loose, a small cloud of 'cocoa powder' emanating from his backside, misting up the glass behind him a little. He slapped me on my arms and legs, giggling sweetly. "Ah-ah-ow!" I wailed, feeling intense burning pain from both the scalding water and his smacks. The water was so hot it almost obstructed my breathing. "Hah-ah-hah-ah-hah!" I panted desperately. Nova Scotia covered my mouth and nose, making breathing even more difficult. "Nah-nah-nah!" I gasped, my voice muffled. Nova Scotia kept his grip tight, and he discharged a bass-like, extremely stinky gas explosion, a sulphurous cloud of an even more revolting dark brown shade blustering from his behind, fogging up the glass behind him even more. He really loved torturing me, didn't he?

I reached out to turn off the tap and freed myself from Nova Scotia's grasp. I threw the door open, flapped my arms speedily once more and flew around the leisure centre, going in several different directions so that it would be harder for Nova Scotia to look for me.

After spending some time soaring around, I landed back in the main pool area. I glanced around myself anxiously, and realized something… "Why did I go in here?!" I asked myself, confused. "Fuck! Oh, come on, flap my wings!" I flapped my arms quickly, but I didn't rise into the air like the previous three times. "Oh, fuck, it didn't work!" I moaned angrily. "I guess I'll have to go up the stairs, then…" I rushed up the stairs leading up to the water flumes and climbed onto the one in the middle. Very carefully, I tiptoed along the edge of the slide and ascended onto the yellow beams suspending from the ceiling. I stood carefully, balancing myself.

Nova Scotia suddenly burst in again, and he gazed up at me on the beams, his orange eyes and white teeth glowing ominously. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You can't get me!" I joked. "It's too high up – and you're scared of heights, aren't you?" I did a happy dance. "Oh no. You'll never get me up here!" I continued to dance joyfully, thinking he wouldn't be able to catch me at a height this extreme.

But I was wrong. Nova Scotia whipped out a metal claw machine that could extend for many miles. He lengthened the claw, and it grabbed onto the beam that I was on. He grabbed onto the cord and rose up to the beam, landing on it, and putting the machine back. The minute he set his feet on the beam, I stopped dancing and turned to him slowly. My face fell. "Oh, shit," I moaned softly. He grinned evilly.

Nova Scotia crept along the beam slowly and carefully, smirking mischievously, his orange eyes and white teeth dazzling me. I shivered in anticipation as he came nearer. Nova Scotia stopped a few metres away from me. He let one rip, a cloud of 'chocolate dust' emanating from his derriere. My shuddering intensified, and he breathed harshly. I could smell his halitosis from a mile away.

Nova Scotia stepped up to me gradually, his breathing becoming rougher with each pace. I cowered in fear. "Nee…" I moaned anxiously, putting my hands out to him to try and stop him from going any nearer. It didn't work, of course; I had to put my hands down, because now he was about half a metre away from me.

His breathing was now extremely harsh. His halitosis blustered onto me, and his orange eyes and white teeth made my vision blanch and produce rainbow-coloured floaters. I cowered even more, whining fretfully.

Nova Scotia put his hands in front of my face. He widened the distance between them. And with a short, sharp SLAP!, he clapped them in my face, making me flinch. I lost my balance and went tumbling down into the deep pool below, screaming noisily landing with a huge SPLASH! Nova Scotia saluted me happily from up above on the beam.

The water in the deep end of the big pool was about four metres down. I couldn't rise up to the surface like I could in water that was shallower, so all I could do was struggle to reach the top, but failing. I was drowning! I drifted slowly all the way down to the foundation of the deep pool… And everything went black.

I jolted awake and glanced around myself hastily, breathing out speedily. Another bad dream. "Oh, thank goodness," I sighed in relief. I went back to sleep until my alarm woke me up. Then in the morning after having my breakfast, I started up my computer and loaded my game up.

This time, I saw a divorce courtroom. Nova Scotia was at one stand, and New Brunswick was at another. Nova Scotia had some divorce filings on his counter, and he looked angry. New Brunswick gazed at him miserably. The judge was sitting at his desk, gavel in hand. Manitoba, Ontario and Quebec were sitting at the back of the courtroom. They looked unhappy. Pretty much all of Riverville had gathered to see this sad moment.

The judge looked at Nova Scotia. "So, is the divorce finalized?" he asked him. Nova Scotia looked back at him, livid. "Yes, Your Honour," he answered, nodding. He approached the judge and handed him the divorce papers.

The judge signed and dated the papers, and stamped the front page. "This is to hereby declare that New Brunswick Benjamin and Nova Scotia Benjamin are now officially divorced," he announced, banging his gavel.

The crowd began to complain angrily, and Nova Scotia turned to New Brunswick. He huffed crossly, and she hung her head in melancholy. The 'Maritime Soulmates' were done with each other, be it for good or bad. 'Nova Brunswick' was no more.

Manitoba, Ontario and Quebec all looked extremely unhappy with New Brunswick and Nova Scotia getting divorced. "It's sad," moaned Ontario morosely. "They REALLY did love each other, after all," sighed Manitoba woefully. "Oui, they did," replied Quebec in both French and English, nodding forlornly. "They REALLY did."

The Benjamins all returned home. New Brunswick quivered sorrowfully. She'd lost the man she'd loved so much forever. Nova Scotia stomped in. "We were made for each other," he sighed. "We were like strawberries and cream; we went great with each other. But then that fucking creator of ours had to interfere with our eternal romance and make you dump me." He pointed up at me, and I shuddered anxiously. "Now you won't even dare to step near me. You're scared of me, I conclude." He huffed with discontent. "Well, New Brunswick Benjamin…" he rasped, smiling rather angrily, "consider yourself DIVORCED!" HE dumped the divorce papers on the desk with fury, and New Brunswick cowered in horror. She ran into the bedroom to distance herself from her (now officially) ex-husband.

Nova Scotia turned to me. I gasped in shock. "Well, there goes my true love," he said sarcastically. The ominous orange glow was returning in his eyes. "Now who else will I fall head over heels in love with? New Brunswick was the one for me. We were soulmates. Now she's gone forever… And I'll never be able to reunite with her." Nova Scotia's orange shiny eyes penetrated into my soul. "You think you're safe now? Well, think again, Mrs. Creator Of Us. Tomorrow night, I will give you the final test. You will run the final gauntlet. I'll torture the living daylights out of you. But even after I've tortured the shit out of you, I still won't forgive you for your stupid mistake. The mistake which cost me and New Brunswick our whole romance… and marriage. Remember that, Mrs. Creator Of Us. I'll emphasize it. I will never, ever, ever, ever, EVER forgive you!"

I gasped in extreme repulsion, and hastily saved and exited the game, shutting off my computer afterwards. It was pretty late at night and I needed to get to sleep, so I went and brushed my teeth. I returned to my room, turned off the light and slid into my bed, pulling the soft, supple, thick duvet over myself. I slept in anxiety and with great difficulty, thinking about what kinds of torture methods Nova Scotia would inflict on me for his 'final tribulation'.

**THE END.**


End file.
